


Together Again

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to "Those Who Help Us Most to Grow."   With the Intelligence defeated, it remains to be seen whether or not the Time Lords will honor their word to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

The Doctor and Jamie had come to an agreement not to tell Zoe and Victoria about what had happened with the Great Intelligence; the Doctor explained that they would most likely not remember their lives in the alternate universe—the burden of carrying those memories would rest solely on his and Jamie’s shoulders, as they had been the driving force of the paradox.  As such, there was no need to tell anyone else, and Jamie agreed—though his rationale was more that he deserved to shoulder this burden alone, since it had been his fault.  The Doctor disagreed with this, naturally, but there was no time to discuss it; he had to make his report to the Celestial Intervention Agency as to reassuring them that the Whisper Men were no longer a threat, so he instructed Jamie to wait with the girls and catch up on some lost time.

Jamie suspected that the Doctor shouldered some blame on his part, as well, for the things he had done in the alternate universe. There would be time to talk about that later, Jamie decided—just the two of them.  Until then, though, he would take the Doctor’s advice and catch up with the girls.

They were talking—discussing about where they wanted to go once the Doctor had finished giving his report, but then realizing that it was up to the TARDIS as to where they ended up.

But their conversation was halted as they heard voices outside the room.

“I still say that I am completely against this—allowing the Doctor to travel with those humans again!  I was against him traveling with that Scots boy—he should have been forced to regenerate, as I and the other two members of his tribunal decreed!”

“We understand your frustrations, Goth—”

“We might as well not have punished him at all!” Goth fumed.

“While it is true that the Doctor has broken our Non-Interference Policy, the fact of the matter is that his arguments at his trial were correct.  He is extrememly useful to the Celestial Intervention Agency, and it would be foolish for us to exile him now.”

“There was still no need to bring the humans into this!” Goth said.  “His traveling with those primitives has reduced him to their level!  Mental decadence!  Emotional attachment!  … _Physical contact_!”

“Physical contact has always been a bad habit of his,” the other Time Lord reminded him.  “Even back in the Academy—”

“At least he restricted himself to our species while he was at the Academy,” Goth said.  “He holds those humans higher than he does his own people!”

Victoria could no longer hold her tongue; she looked to Jamie and Zoe, her eyes filled with fire.

“How can they expect him to hold them higher than us when they keep treating him so poorly!?” she hissed.

Zoe nodded in agreement.

“Emotions are the secret to his success in all of those missions they put him trough,” she said.  “Just as they were when he was traveling freely!  It allows him to understand the entire situation—and weigh in on all the options.”

“And you, Jamie,” Victoria said, looking to the Scot.  “The Doctor wouldn’t even have survived if not for you!”

Jamie briefly spaced out, thinking about that alternate world he had scene—the world where he hadn’t met the Doctor.

“Oh, he’d have survived,” the piper said.  “But he wouldn’t have been the Doctor.  He’d have been someone else—someone colder… someone crueler.”

“Just like them,” Zoe sighed, staring at the door.  “I’ve been studying about the Time Lords’ regeneration process while we were waiting here.  It’s quite remarkable; the Time Lord’s old body effectively dies and a new one is created—it’s almost like another birth.  And so early into his second life, he found you, Jamie.”

“I know,” Jamie said.  “He says that I’m a large part of who he is.”  _And after what I saw in that alternate world, I believe it_.  “And I guess he’s a large part of who I am, too.”

“Of course he is,” Victoria said.  “We’re all better for knowing each other.”

Zoe mused for a moment.

“Now I understand why he wanted me to learn how to think with my emotions,” she said.  “He knew what cold logic alone does to people—just look at those Time Lords out there!”

Goth and the other Time Lord were still talking, but their voices were fading as they headed further down the corridor outside.

“That Goth is going to try to make the Doctor’s life miserable,” Jamie muttered.  “He’ll probably try to ensure that the Doctor does nae enjoy our time with him.”

“Well, it won’t work,” Zoe declared.  “The best thing we can do is make sure the Doctor has a wonderful time traveling with us, just like before.”

Jamie and Victoria nodded, and they all paused as they heard familiar running footsteps down the corridor.

They all turned, patiently waiting as the Doctor entered, a smile lighting up on his face as he saw the three of them standing side by side.

“Well, then!” he said, looking from one human to the next.  “Shall we be off?”

They all saw the look on his face—the wistful look that silently wished that he could’ve had this moment long ago, when they had been younger, and when he had been free.

Jamie exchanged a quick glance with the girls, and, as if they were on the same wavelength, they rushed across the room to where the Doctor stood and wrapped their arms around him in tight embraces.

“Oh, my word…” he marveled, before enfolding them all in one, big group hug.

“It does nae matter where we go,” Jamie said.  “We can go to the dullest place in the universe…”

“…The most backward…” Zoe added.

“…Or even the most dangerous,” Victoria finished.

The Doctor paused, noting that each of them was willing to pick a destination that they, normally, wouldn’t have wanted to go anywhere near.

His features softened to a smile as he looked upon his family and realized that they were right—their destination didn’t matter as long as they were together.


End file.
